Many enterprise applications may be based on a relational data model wherein data records may be stored in tables of relational databases. Thus, database tables may be indexed to provide fast access to single data records.
As databases may grow over time, administrators may desire removal of old or unused data. However, deleting large amounts of data may require very resource-intensive operations on relational databases that may require a significant amount of processing time. Therefore, database vendors may provide methods for fast deletion of mass data if a whole table, table partition, table fragment, or table block may be deleted.
Using table partitioning, database tables may be split into distinct sets of data records based on fixed values or ranges of values. Each table partition may then be treated as an object that may be easily created, dropped, or truncated (e.g., by dropping and recreating the object) including referencing indexes. However, before a table or table partition or data block may be dropped or truncated to accelerate mass data deletion, an application may need to ensure that a delete condition is satisfied by all data records included in a table or table partition or data block.
Thus, it may be desirable to provide fast techniques for determining whether a drop or truncate table or table partition may be performed.